Ethereal
Ethereals are astral travelers who dwell within the Twisting Nether, treading the chaotic spaces between worlds. They are known to be collectors and traders of arcane items and artifacts. Originally from K'aresh, some are now drawn to Outland where they are seeking to track down its treasures and steal them back into the Twisting Nether. Some are liars and scoundrels who will stop at nothing to pursue their mysterious aims. The ethereals have no interest at all in the Burning Crusade. They would even play both sides of the conflict against each other if doing so would serve to further their own goals. Ethereals can be found in Nagrand south of Lake Sunspring, in the Mana Tombs of Auchindoun, the Blade's Edge Mountains, and throughout the Netherstorm. A small number also dwell in Shattrath. The Ethereals are driven by trade and economics, and accordingly their political structures are centered around trade princes and political "companies." The Ethereal faction called The Consortium, that players can gain reputation with, is one of these. The Ethereals that currently control the Mana Tombs in Auchindoun led by Nexus-Prince Shaffar are another of these "political companies." The Ethereum is a radical militant organization that attempts to avenge the destruction of the Ethereal homeworld by void creatures. The Protectorate attempts to thwart the void and protect neutral races from the Ethereum's attacks. The ethereals are similar to goblins, in the way their political systems work, and like the Goblins the Ethereals will support anyone who would further their profits, and oppose anyone who dares interfere with their plans. The Ethereals also share in the goblins propensity for technology, though their technology appears to be far more powerful and otherworldly. Ethereals possess everything from the familiar, such as transporters, to the radical, such as their eco-domes. They are often filchers and marauders. Physiology Ethereals are pure-energy beings, allowing them to travel through the twisting nether easily. It is likely that this is the reason they were able to easily escape their homeworld’s ruin. Their bodies can take many forms, able to be compacted into small sizes, or expanded to their true from: a mass of glowing energy with vaguely distinguishable head, eyes, and arms. They most often appear in their specially enchanted wrappings that keep their energy forms bound within the humanoid shape we know. It can be speculated that the ethereals choose to wrap themselves to make business transactions easier with other races, to be able to wear and wield armor and weapons, or both. Ethereals appear to need to eat and drink, with their vendors selling specialty bread and drinks not found on vendors of other races. Based on the foods Eyonix sells and their interest in gems, it could be thought they eat them and precious metals. Alternatively, ethereals may not eat at all and sell food only for the sake of the more corporeal beings with whom they trade and interact. It is not known if they sleep, for even if they have inns, it could be stated that they do only for business purposes with other races; however it is more likely that they do not need rest, since their encampments lack true shelter or any form of relief. Hybrids Recently, the Ethereum have devised a way to fuse Void shadow energy with their own, creating Void/Ethereal hybrids called Ethereum Nexus-Stalkers that are intended to help in the fight against Dimensius. Though, Ameer states 'The Ethereum are not here to hunt Dimensius! They are here to become void!'http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:Potential_for_Brain_Damage_High, so they may be for an even darker purpose. So far, however, the process could be flawed, as there are some Void minions called Voidwraiths (specifically Unstable Voidwraiths due to their proximity to the Ethereum) that resemble unbound Ethereals. Relationship to the Void Currently, the Ethereals are at war with the Void, the demons made of pure shadow energy (an example is the Voidwalker used by warlocks). The Void leader, Dimensius the All-Devouring, ravaged the Ethereals homeworld long ago, and ever since the void have been a constant threat to the energy beings. Whether or not the Void invasion was planned by the Burning Legion, or if the Void are even officially a part of the Legion is unknown. It can be speculated however that the Void is a force acting on its own, since the Ethereals seem to hold no vengeance for the Legion; as well as the fact that Voids are not present in Legion encampments. The renegade Ethereal sect that has devoted their existence to defeating the void by any means necessary is called the Ethereum. In reaction to the Void as well as the radical acts of the Ethereum, the Protectorate was formed. Trivia Ethereal names (such as 'Bashir' and 'Shaffar') are borrowings from or alterations of Arabic names. This is probably because pre-Islamic Arabia was organised into oasis city-states, ruled by trade princes or powerful merchant families. Category:Ethereals Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures Category:Outland Category:K'aresh